Searching for a name of a business in a database may be a slow process when the name of the business has a large number of words, since each word in the business name is typically compared to each word of each business name stored in the database. In addition, the business name may contain one or more words that are commonly used in a business name. For example, the business name may have words describing a category of the business, such as “dry cleaners”, “bank”, or “pizza”. The business name may also contain a geographical reference, such as the name of the city or state in which the business is located. For example, in the city of Miami, business names may contain a reference to the city or state, such as “Miami Roofing”, “Miami Tile”, or “Florida Roofing”. When a business name contains one or more words that are common to many businesses, searching for a match in the database for such names may be slow because of the extra searching for words common to many business names.